prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Heroine Coord
(サーカスヒロイン) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in episode 61 worn by Anna Akagi. It resembles the Circus Ringmaster Orange Coord, Circus Pierrot Coord, Circus Ringmaster Coord, Circus Heroine Pink Coord, Circus Ringmaster Blue Coord, and the Circus Pierrot Yellow Coord. User Appearance Tops A white and red ruffled top with a split bottom lined in gold. A sparkly tri-color vest is worn over it, coming in red, white, and blue. The vest has gold lining and three straps sewn to the middle. Te lapel is fluffy and white on the top portion, while the lower is split into two glittery sections with gold lining, one side is cyan, the other dark blue. Sewn to the right of the fluffy section is a raspberry ribbon with a skinny white line pattern, adorned by a gold shooting ten-point star that has a gold pearl chain beneath it adorned by two yellow stars. Hanging from the back is a red and black diamond tile miniature cape with gold lining. A cyan collar is included with white ruffled trim and a red bow-tie over it that has a cyan and white diamond pattern and a singular tail adorned by rows of gold pearls. At the middle is the star ornament. On the right arm is a white opera glove with a cyan and red diamond pattern lined in gold to accent the tulle cuff, and on the opposite arm is red and cyan vertical striped fabric with the same cuff, but with additional gold dangles. A white glove is worn on the left hand with a red and gold glittery cuff and a diamond at the middle. The fabric is trim with red and white ruffles, the top layer lined in gold. Skirt A crimson tulle skirt with a thick white ruffled band lined in cyan around the bottom. Over this is a red and cyan vertical stripe layer with gold tulle lining and glittery blue inner-coloring. A red peplum split into three sections is sewn over this with gold lining and dangles around the bottom. Sewn to the middle is a gold strand that wraps around the skirt, adorned by alternating cyan and white flags. Sewn on the front left corner is a glittery red semi-folded ribbon with gold lining and tassels. Sewn to the middle is a crimson rose. The same ribbon, but much bigger, is sewn to the back of the skirt. Shoes Shoes with a gold sole and striped ball shaped heel. The ball is the opposite color of the shoe, the right shoe being red, and the left being cyan. Glittering white fabric covers the rest of the foot with gold pearls going down the middle, and folded cuff lined in gold and coloring opposite of the shoe. Covering the lower leg is white fabric with a cyan and red diamond tile pattern and a glittery blue flap cuff, both of which are lined in gold. One leg gains a black and red vertical striped stocking, while the other gains a red knee-sock with gold tulle cuff, chains, and a black garter strap. Accessory A white top hat with a pattern of cyan, yellow, and red flags beneath the glittery white top, which has gold lining. The rim matches the top with a glittering red band and crimson, glittery rose. A gold pearl and star chain wraps around the hat with a fluffy white pom-pom on the corner. Game is a Lovely PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Dolly Waltz. It first appeared in Jewel Vol. 2. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Image 0222.png Channel 02211.png D9GH0EOU8AINX0I.jpg Anna Birthday.jpg Anna Akagi Character Sleeve Season 2.png Anime Screenshots Anna Eyecatch Season 2.png PriChan ep62 10.png PriChan ep62 11.png PriChan ep62 12.png PriChan ep62 16.png PriChan ep62 15.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 1.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 4.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 5.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 6.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 7.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 8.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 10.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 11.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 12.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 13.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 14.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 15.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 16.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 17.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 18.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 19.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 20.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 21.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 22.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 23.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 26.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 28.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 29.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 30.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 32.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 32.png Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 33.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 34.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 35.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 36.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 37.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 38.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL Ver 3 40.jpg Sleeping, Awakening, DREAMIN' GIRL End Pose 3.png Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Dolly Waltz Category:Jewel Vol. 2 Category:Anna Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Anime